The Story of a Boy Named Canyon
by BentFan101
Summary: Bentley is shocked to see a newborn baby in a basket on the safehouse doorstep. Will the kid fit with the thieves or will his problems get in the way. Bentley POV, between Sly 1 and Sly 2 . My first fic!
1. Prologue

THE STORY OF A BOY NAMED CANYON

By: BentFan101

_Prologue_

_A/N I don't own Sly Cooper and the gang I want to, but don't. I do own Canyon Shade Key. I also use Sly names from pasta16 except Sly, I'm not copying pasta16 I think the names stick, I hope no one minds. I might not be so good with my punctuation and am very sorry about it you can just tell me. I'm new so please be nice. Thanks and enjoy. Oh, and sorry it's so short, the others will be longer hopefully._

* * *

My name is Benjerman Theodore Key most of you know me as Bentley. I grew up a poor orphan in an orphanage. There I met my best friends Tomas Murphy you know him as Murray or ''The Murray''; whose parents died in a tragic car crash. Sylvester James Andrew Cooper and you know him as Sly Cooper; I'm sure you all know his story by now unless you are not interested in the Sly Cooper video games. Very little is known about my parents, but I plan to find out sooner or later. This is a story of a boy 6 or 42 years of age, as of now, that we found on a simple doorstep.

It all started when we just got to our Paris safe house after we got back from defeating Clockwerk for the first time we were all proud of each other and I just couldn't wait to take a nice hot shower. It looked like all that Sly wanted to do was to read his newly found book, good for him. Murray was probably going to move on with his schedule, eat, tinker on the van, eat, work out, eat, check to see what Bent is doing, eat, watch wrestling, eat, play video games, eat, and sleep. Doing jobs is usually some were among there but I've been to busy lately to update my ''Murray Schedule''.

Pulling into the driveway felt like a weight off my shoulders. Everything I have become so familiar with was still in the van. A BIG''gig's'' plans were lied out on the keyboard on my main computer on the left side of the van, the dark blue carpet with three summer sleeping bags rolled out, one big and pink one medium sized and blue and one small and a hunter green, the walls, that matched the flooring, were covered with plans of ''gigs'' and an analog clock, the light blue front seats with Sly and Murray's symbol, one on the right and the other on the left, my symbol on the light blue computer chair that is bolted to the floor. Sly was siting in the passenger seat while Murray sat in the driver seat. We were all wearing our gear, because we didn't bother to change, don't ask me why.

I was siting on my sleeping bag with my custom light green ipod listening to the song ''Skin'' by Rascal Flatts, thinking of a old friend. When all of a sudden I heard someone whispering next to my ear saying "This is your captain speaking, it is now time for me to say BENTLEY YOU ARE ON EARTH NOT MARS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG! ...SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled, as my yelp turned into an angry cry seeing Sly and Murray roll on the floor laughing their heads off. "SLY YOU ARE GOING TO BE ONE DEAD COON!" I yelled. They both stared at each other and started to crack up again, but louder. I then pulled out a prototype bomb out of my shell while wearing an devilish grin. It was just a prototype, the worst it could do is give you a really bad bruise, but they didn't know that.

"Murray, Sly screamed, Bentley is going to blow our brains out, RUN!" as they both as quickly as they could got up and ran into in the house,except Sly he forgot the get up part and just crawled. I chuckled to myself, put the bomb back, grabbed the stuff I needed and ran after them.

* * *

_A/N Not a bad prologe this is my first fic so I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story._


	2. The Basket at the Door

Chapter 2: The Basket at the Door

**_A/N Chapter two wow surprising I got this far, wow, and sorry it took so long.! Thanks guys and gals for being so nice to me :)! I got a lot of views, so I'm having a nervous breakdown, trying to please people all at once O.M.G. Oh and thanks pasta16 and Jammin Jabala for reviewing and the advise, because I don't know how to review! Well I'm done chatting so back to the story._**

* * *

As soon as I got done with all the unpacking of my stuff I felt like a good laugh and took a look at ''Murray's Schedule''. ''Eat'' it said in my bold green handwriting, and sure enough as I see Murray creep by with a roast beef dinner.

"Murray I thought you were on a diet," I lectured to him in a stern calm voice, concerned with his health.

"But, Bent I'm starving, I haven't eaten all afternoon." He pleaded sadly, for he was caught by me no less.

Seeing his grammar mistake I uttered, "Never start a sentence with but, Murray. I guess today would count as a holiday today seeing we had beaten Clockwerk, so fine you can eat it, but just today," I said letting him go free of charge.

"Yes! I love you Bent!"

"OK? Now I'm not concerned about your cardio health, but your mental issues." I chuckled at his face he made.

"Shut up, Bentley. Hey, want to see if Sly wants to play poker?"

"Sure after my shower, I want to try a new formula." glad to finally be able to try it.

"I don't like your formula thingys, unless their on my side." moaned Murray, after he stopped chewing on his dinner.

"Good your suppose to, and thingys is not in the English Dictionary!" I yelled going up the stairs as he blew me a raspberry.

After I took my nice shower I got to Sly's room door. He had many funny ways for telling people he was a thief. Like the ''Don't come looking for you loose change here it's gone'' sign on his door. I laughed silently and knocked on the opened up wearing a Disturbed shirt with dark blue jeans on. In the background his room was a horrid mess with a song with numerous bad words was blaring. He looked very shocked to see me at his door with a frown.

"I see many things wrong with this picture, Sly!" I yelled trying to be heard over the loud music.

"Aww, come on Bent turn that frown upside down!" seeing he was not changing my attitude he added "I'll go change!" also trying to be heard over the loud melodious words.

"Yes, that would be very wise of you to do so." I insisted.

After everything was prepped up we all started. After a few hours or so of playing it started thundering, but that only gave us all the more reason for playing. Then the doorbell rang, I almost shot out of my chair like a rocket. Murray screamed "What do we do, Sly!"

"Uh?" sly uttered confused on what to do.

"Yes, genius what do you want us to do?" I asked wanting to know what he will say.

"Well I would say go distract them while I make a break for it, but I can't that wouldn't be nice, so let play rock, paper, scissors to see who opens the door." he instructed looking at me trying to keep from myself laughing."Well you do it mister wise turtle boy."

My face suddenly got sterner as I sputtered "No, I'll play."

*****

"Fine I'll do it." I sneered angrily after I lost for the 20th time and I dashed up the stairs to get a crossbow that I just made.

As I got back down the staircase Sly and Murray were no where to be found._Probably hiding _I thought as I sneaked up to the big black door, well compared to me my scaly forehead only reached the doorknob. I opened the door as slowly as i could hoping to get a look at the person, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer so I took a step on to the cold wet concrete. Then I felt a sharp needle poke my on my bare foot, fast and hard. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW...!" I couldn't finish my scream in pain. I first observed who had their hand on my beak, is was Sly lucky day!

"Jezzem crow, Bent, you'll wake up the whole city!" Observed Sly.

I wasn't interested in his conversation, so I began to study my foot and the thing that pricked it. My foot had a good sized whole in it right between the crack of one of my scales was bleeding well enough. The perpetrator was a large wooden weaved basket with a rusty nail covered with blood sticking out of it.

"Shit, now I have to get a tetanus shot!" I screeched very pissed about my wound and not getting a tetanus shot this year, and not paying attention to what I just said.

"Nice language, Bent." Sly mocked with his trademark grin.

"Shut it Sly, who asked you?!" I yelled still pissed. "I got the medicine and the syringe for it. I'll go get it, for once listen to me and don't open that basket!" I said finally starting to calm down.

"I won't, Bent." Sly grinned

I finished cleaning my wound and gave my self the shot when I heard Sly scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Did I just hear barking coming from the background? Also, why is Sly screaming?_ I asked myself.

I ran down the stairs as fast as my short legs could carry me. "Sly, curiosity killed the ra-..." I started. "What in bloody hell is that?" I asked as I stared at what looked like a hairless primate demon (well not exactly hair-LESS, but mostly no hair just the same) cutely barking in the cracked basket on the floor. I crept up to the basket when I realized that is was a human,witch was amazing, but there was something wrong about it...

...something that told me RUN...

...something that showed me in my mind about a book I read once in Haiti...

...something told me that it was a...

* * *

**_A/N Yay, I like cliffhangers (well as long as I'm not the one reading them) don't you. I was experimenting with said words, could you tell, cool, no? _**


End file.
